Zagadka emocji
by Imprompttu
Summary: Toris był księciem pogańskiej Litwy, chociaż nigdy się o to nie prosił. Nigdy nie chciał swojego życia oddać państwu, jednak zaakceptował to. Troszczył się o własną ojczyznę jak o ukochaną i kiedy ojciec obwieścił mu, że czeka go małżeństwo dla dobra Unii Krewskiej, również musiał się z tym pogodzić. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo ta myśl sprawiała mu w przykrość [LietPol]
1. Smutek

Czułem się zawiedziony.

Tak, to chyba najodpowiedniejsze słowo, aby opisać odczucia, które nawiedzały mnie tamtejszego poranka. Mógłbym dodać do tego jeszcze smutek i lekką niepewność, ale na pewno nie złość. Nigdy nie lubiłem pałać do ludzi tak toksyczną emocją. Uważałem ją za bezcelową. Jeżeli mogłem coś załatwić w sposób polubowny, po co złościć? Unosić? Chować urazę?

Czego jeszcze nie wiedziałem, złość zawsze miała jedną, nader pozytywną cechę. Osoby chorobliwie złoszczące się, o mocnym temperamencie, wyrzucają z siebie uczucia. Ja osobiście, zawsze dusiłem je wewnątrz siebie. Nawet nie celowo. Od dziecka byłem przekonany, że właśnie tak trzeba. Negatywne emocje stłamszone w sobie nie wywołują żadnych przykrych skutków u rodziny, przyjaciół. Wystarczy sobie z nimi poradzić na własną rękę i nikt bliski nie będzie cierpieć.

To chyba dobrze, prawda? Nawet bardzo. Jeżeli tak miałem dać ludziom szczęście, nie wahałem się nawet przez chwilę.

Z czasem przychodziło mi to coraz łatwiej, aż któregoś dnia, zacząłem robić to automatycznie, nawet nie zastanawiając się, jakie będą konsekwencje moich czynów. Tak też i zareagowałem tym razem.

– Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę – przemówił mój ojciec któregoś wieczora. Jego ton był oficjalny. Używał takiego, gdy negocjował warunki nowych podatków lub udawał się na obiady do światka politycznego. Od razu pomyślałem, że to podejrzane.

Mężczyzna usiadł przy drewnianym stole naprzeciwko mnie i spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy. Ten wzrok głosił bezwstydnie „wiem, co jest dla ciebie najlepsze". Zawsze nieco irytowało mnie takie podejście, jednak nie miałem prawa jakkolwiek się sprzeciwiać. To był mój ojciec. Powinienem go szanować, kochać i tak właśnie robiłem. Nawet, kiedy nie zgadzałem się z czymś, co on uważał za idealne rozwiązanie.

– Jaką? – zapytałem po chwili milczenia z lekko wyczuwalną niepewnością w głosie. Tak jakby jedna moja struna głosowa zbuntowała się i nie chciała robić tego, czemu inne były od lat podporządkowane.

Odstawiłem opasłą kronikę, w której jeszcze przed chwilą odnajdywałem własny, osobisty świat. Często chodziłem z głową w chmurach.

Skup się, Toris!

– Cóż, wybierzemy się niedługo w podróż. Mamy zaszczyt udać się na zaślubiny – wargi starszego człowieka wygięły się w lekki, nieszczery uśmiech. Jego zahartowane latami walk w złych warunkach oblicze nie budziło zaufania. – Do Polski.

– Naprawdę? – ucieszyłem się natychmiast.

Nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Czytałem o Polsce wiele interesujących opowieści, legend, roczników. Oglądałem ich pomysłowe zbroje z zapartym tchem. Raz miałem okazję przechodzić nieopodal granicy z ich właśnie państwem, jednak nic ponadto, jeżeli chodzi o zwiedzanie, które tak bardzo pragnąłem odbyć w sławnym Krakowie, czy pięknym Gdańsku. Cudownie, naprawdę cudownie! Być może znajdę czas na odwiedzenie pomników, czy zobaczenie gór, o których tyle słyszałem…

Jednak, coś wciąż nie dawało mi spokoju.

Spojrzenie ojca. To pełne poświęcenia dla obowiązku spojrzenie człowieka, który widział zbyt wiele. Wzrok bezwzględnego nauczyciela życia, który nie przewidywał uchybienia od jego sztywno ustalonego planu. Miał wszystko pod kontrolą i nie liczył się z niczyim zdaniem.

Zadałem więc jedno z tych głupich pytań, które pierwsze przychodzą do głowy, jeżeli ktoś wspomni o małżeństwie.

– Kto jest tym szczęściarzem?

– Ty jesteś, Toris – siwiejący mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął.

Potrzebowałem chwili, aby przetrawić tę informację, ale mimo kilkudziesięciu sekund dłużącej się ciszy, nic inteligentnego nie przychodziło mi do głowy.

– C-co? – zająknąłem się.

– Król Polski odda ci w małżeństwie swoje najmłodsze dziecko i niniejszym nawiążemy unię łączącą nasze oba państwa. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, iż leży to w interesie zarówno twoim, jak i wszystkich poddanych. Zrobisz, czego będę od ciebie wymagać.

– Gdzie jest w tym mój interes? – zapytałem płaczliwym głosem.

– Zależy ci na twoim państwie, prawda? – uniósł brwi głęboko zadziwiony, że z ust syna padło takie pytanie. – Ojczyźnie? Spuściźnie? Czy może się mylę…? Wolałbyś zrezygnować z obowiązków, tego powinienem się spodziewać. Gdy przygodzi co do czego… Ty się poddajesz! Jak zwykle…

– Przepraszam, ojcze – przerwałem mu w pewnym momencie, gdyż nie chciałem wysłuchiwać jego głośnych oskarżeń, zwłaszcza, że miał niezwykle donośny głos, a mnie zaczynała boleć głowa. – Udam się do mojej izby, aby spakować. Proszę, wyślij kogoś, aby mnie poinformował pół godziny przed wyjazdem, gdzie będzie czekał powóz.

Uciekłem.

Prawdę mówiąc, poderwałem się z miejsca jak oparzony i prawie wybiegłem z pomieszczenia, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Poczułem nieprzyjemne ukłucie w sercu. Zaaranżowane małżeństwo, oto, co szykował dla mnie los! Czyż to nie była niesprawiedliwość najwyższego rzędu? I to wykonana rękami kogoś, z kim dzieliłem więzy krwi…

Chociaż nie dziwiło mnie to.

Ojciec nigdy nie podzielał mojego zdania odnośnie prawdziwej miłości.

Ja miałem szacunek do obrzędu małżeństwa. Uważałem za nie na miejscu fakt, że król mógł mieć mnóstwo partnerek i przebierać w kochankach. Zaś wiązanie państw za pomocą tej szczególnej ceremonii traktowałem z mieszanymi uczuciami. Oczywiście, kochałem własną ojczyznę. Nie miałem nic przeciwko poświęceniu życia na rzecz rządzenia nią.

Miałem wiedzę na temat tego, co będę robił w przyszłości. Nie posiadałem zaś doświadczenia w miłości, jednak za żadne skarby nie chciałem z niej rezygnować. Nieraz między księgami opisującymi dzieje historyczne chowałem kupione na targu romanse. Barwnie opisywane pocałunki i pełne namiętności pierwsze razy, których nigdy nie doświadczyłem osobiście, przyprawiały mnie o gorące dreszcze. Czasami zdarzało mi się żałować, że moje ciało nigdy nie było dotykane, jak tego doświadczały interesujące postaci na kartach papieru. Miałem już 17 lat. Byłem dojrzałym mężczyzną. Wstyd, nieprawdaż? Jednak innym razem, gdy budziłem się w środku nocy i rozważałem różne, dziwaczne sytuacje, byłem zadowolony z własnej czystości. Miałem przynajmniej pewność, że nikt mnie nie zrani.

Otóż to, oprócz odczuć cielesnych, pragnąłem uczucia. Ponad wszystkie inne wartości, chciałem być czyimś całym światem. Chociaż nigdy nie było mi to dane, lubiłem marzyć o tym, że kiedyś będę budził się u boku osoby, której spojrzenie uświadomi mi, że jestem tam, gdzie być powinienem. Da mi pewnego rodzaju poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Tego chciałem najbardziej na świecie.

Po prostu miłości.

Oczywiście, pewnym było, że osoba, z jaką będzie mi dane stanąć przed ołtarzem nie będzie identycznie nastawiona do tej ceremonii. Wręcz przeciwnie! Ciekaw byłem, czy w ogóle poznam ją przed samym wydarzeniem.

Ubolewałem nad tym, że w ciągu jednego dnia zawaliło się praktycznie całe moje życie. Jedynie pragnienie, jakie miałem po prostu prysnęło jak mydlana bańka. Ale życie nie było takie. Nie spełniały się długo skrywane marzenia. Ludzie umierali na polu walki. Dzieci wysyłano na służbę już po 10-tym roku życia. Ja miałem tyle szczęścia, że o ile będę słuchał zdrowego rozsądku, pozostanę przy życiu. I jeszcze śmiałem marzyć!

Przez następne godziny wyobrażałem sobie wydarzenie które mnie czekało i człowieka, z którym spędzę resztę życia. Szczerze mówiąc, widziałem przed oczami pięknie udekorowane sale, wiszące flagi z barwami obu państw. Złota i srebra leżące na stołach, a nieco obok jakieś arcydzieło ozdabiające jedną z kremowych ścian. Choć nigdy nie byłem ekstrawagancki, takiemu wnętrzu towarzyszyło też niejakie podniecenie. Co zrobić, żeby nie zawieść pozorów tej zgubnej doskonałości?

Zawsze chciałem przejść się po długim, czerwonym dywanie, osadzonym gdzieś pomiędzy dwoma rzędami drewnianych ław, na których upstrzone były ciekawskie spojrzenia ludzi klasy wyższej, którą osobiście zwykłem nazywać nieprzyzwoitą.

To musiało być niesamowite uczucie. Wejść do zimnego pomieszczenia w świetle niezliczonej ilości białych świec na ścianach, gdzie wszyscy ludzie obserwują każdy twój ruch, ale ty o to nie dbasz. Nie boisz się. Chcesz tego. A dlaczego? Przecież po drugiej stronie jest osoba, którą będziesz mógł trzymać w objęciach do końca swojej plugawej egzystencji, a przynajmniej obecnego wcielenia. Chcesz tylko przejść te parę kroków, które dzielą cię od tej osoby.

Być przy niej.

Na dobre i na złe.

W zdrowiu i w chorobie.

Po prostu na zawsze.

Jesteś nieuleczalnym romantykiem i źle się to dla ciebie skończy, Torisie, upomniałem się w myśli. Głos rozsądku jednak zajmował jeszcze jakąś rzeczową rolę w moimi zagmatwanym umyśle, a to stanowiło pozytywną wiadomość. Być może nie pozwoli mi stracić głowę.

Minęło trochę czasu, kiedy wreszcie mogłem zmusić własne kończyny do współpracy i wstałem z łóżka, na którym bezwstydnie walały się fałdy białej pościeli. Pierwszym, co zrobiłem było poprawienie tego niedopuszczalnego bałaganu. Ha! Wręcz czysty komizm. Zostałem skazany na życie z nieznajomym, a zajmowałem się porządkami. Jednak jak na ironię, robienie tego pozwalało mi chociaż prowizorycznie uporządkować też własne myśli. Czynność była na tyle zajmująca, aby nie dumać nad negatywnymi stronami scenariusza mojego dalszego życia i również na tyle czysta, abym nie przytłoczył się psychicznie wszechogarniającym chaosem.

Gdy łóżku nie można było już nic zarzucić, przerzuciłem się na moją osobistą łazienkę. Co prawda jej stan nie przedstawiał się aż tak tragicznie jak posłanie jeszcze przed chwilą, jednak siłą rzeczy, kurz zbierał się tam jak wszędzie indziej. Zarówno też różnorakie zabrudzenia tworzyły się z czasem. Wszelkie, które można usunąć z odrobiną cierpliwości. To właśnie wtedy ćwiczyłem. Cierpliwość.

Musiałem po prostu się upewnić, że wszelkie jej pokłady nie zniknęły. Bałem się, że tak mogło się stać. Po tym jak marzenia mnie opuściły, mogły też rozpłynąć się wszystkie pozytywne cechy charakteru. Jaka to byłaby tragedia.

Stałbym się wtedy pustą skorupą, mówiącą w kółka jedno słowo: „tak".

Tak, bo mnie zmuszono.

Tak, bo wymaga ode mnie tego moja ojczyzna.

Tak, bo powinienem być odpowiedzialny.

Tak, bo przecież stawiam dobro kraju nad własne uczucia.

… Prawda?

Klęczałem na podłodze nieruchomo przez parę minut po zadaniu sobie tego pytania. Wiedziałem, że powinienem udzielić odpowiedzi bez wahania, lecz faktycznie jej nie znałem i to przerażało mnie na tyle, że przez dłuższy czas po tym incydencie nie umiałem spojrzeć sobie w oczy.

Pochyliłem się powoli ku ziemi. W jednej ręce trzymałem nasączoną zdecydowanie zbyt dużą ilością wody szmatę, którą jeszcze przed kilkoma minutami pocierałem gorączkowo o posadzkę. Rozluźniłem palce powoli, pozwalając, aby przedmiot wyślizgnął mi się z dłoni i upadł z plaskiem. Lekko drżące dłonie przycisnąłem do policzków.

Łzy.

Od tak dawna już nie płakałem, aż zapomniałem, jakie to parszywe uczucie. Czułem jak moja dusza roztrzaskuje się na drobne kawałeczki, a każdy z nich ląduje w innym miejscu na świecie z żadnym zamiarem powrotu. Bo do czego? Pustego korpusu ciała?

Z każdą kroplą słonego płynu wydostającego się z kącików oczu, zaciskałem mocniej powieki. Niedługo później zwinąłem się w kłębek, łkając cicho. Chciałem się zmobilizować. Naprawdę tego pragnąłem. Podnieść głos do samego siebie. Skierować całą złość, jaką mam w zanadrzu i zderzyć ją z własnymi słabościami.

Tyle, że… O ironio, ja nie miałem w sobie ani odrobiny tej złości, dzięki której mógłbym się zmobilizować. Czułem tylko ból, paraliżujący smutek.

Byłem zwykłą miernotą, słabeuszem o odebranej duszy, potępionym, skazanym na cierpienie, słabym.

Oddałbym wszystko za siłę.

Nie…

Oddałbym wszystko za miłość.

Po raz kolejny ryknąłem płaczem, kręcąc głową z powątpiewaniem, że kiedykolwiek będę w stanie pozbierać kawałki duszy, okruchy stłamszonego serca, rozdrobnionych nadziei, popękanych chęci do dalszego trwania wśród fasad fałszywego świata.

Ale cóż innego mi pozostało.

Musiałem trwać w tym wszystkim dla swojego państwa, ojczyzny, spuścizny. Nie mogłem pozwolić, aby mój ojciec znów się na mnie zawiódł. Musiałem udźwignąć swoje brzemię. Było ono przecież niczym inny jak moim osobistym przeznaczeniem.

Los to jednak przebrzydłe stworzenie.


	2. Dezorientacja

Jechaliśmy rozklekotanym, drewnianym wozem już pięć dni i pięć nocy niemal bez wytchnienia. W małym powozie panowała napięta atmosfera. Brak jakichkolwiek postojów również się do tego przyczynił.

Po mojej prawej leżała ogromna, brązowa walizka. Nie wiedziałem, ile zagoszczę w pięknej Polsce, a i mimo wszelkie okoliczności, chciałem zrobić dobre wrażenie. Powiedzenie, że zapakowałem całą swoją garderobę byłoby zbędne. Wziąłem ze sobą o wiele więcej.

Na walizce leżała jeszcze jedna torba, tym razem odcienia ciemnej zieleni. Zapinała się na dwa guziki i ledwie mieściła w sobie zawartość. Co to było? Głupie pytanie! To przecież książki, jakie przeznaczyłem na wycieczkę do Polski, a że siłą rzeczy po latach wprawy, czytałem szybko, tomiszczy również było wiele.

Znajdowała się tam jedna z moich ulubionych kronik krakowskich, napisana już przed dobrymi 100-ma laty, jednak wciąż niosła ze sobą tę samą magię, którą autor chciał przekazać czytelnikowi. Czytałem już ją co najmniej parę razy, jednak nigdy mi się nie znudziła. Wziąłem ją oczywiście, aby powtórzyć lekturę, ale również być może porównać zmiany, jakie się wydarzyły od czasu opisywanych w niej wydarzeń. Cudownie byłoby, gdyby ktoś oprowadził mnie po tym mieście, opowiedział parę historii lub legend.

Oprócz tego znajdowało się tam parę okazyjnie kupionych powieści, które niedawno nabyłem. Wiem, co myślicie… Dlaczego książę Litwy miałby kupować cokolwiek w niżowych cenach, kiedy stać go na najlepsze i najnowsze? Otóż, odpowiedź była w gruncie rzeczy prosta. Stosunkowo niedaleko zamku, mojego domu, znajdowało się targowisko. Zawsze panował tam chaos. Ludzie krzyczeli, śmiali się, wypakowywali towary, a to wszystko skąpane było w przyjemnym blasku światła słonecznego.

Kochałem to.

Mogłem spokojnie stwierdzić, że to było jedno z miejsc, w które wręcz uwielbiałem się zapuszczać. A takich naprawdę nie było wiele…

Z początku robiłem to nieśmiale. Wiadome mi było, że postać, jaką sobą reprezentowałem mogłaby wywołać zarówno entuzjazm, jak i zgorszenie lub po prostu zwykłe oszołomienie. Ja nieszczególnie lubiłem zwracać na siebie uwagę.

Lub po prostu nie przepadałem za tym, że ludzie spoglądali nie na mnie, tylko na maskę, którą stanowiło dobre pochodzenie i niedługo też obowiązki. Każdy miał na ten temat osobne zdanie i im było wymyślniejsze, tym człowiek dostawał więcej pochwał. Taka była kolej rzeczy. Im bardziej oryginalna stawała się teza, tym osoba, która ją wygłaszała zyskiwała sobie większą ilość popleczników lub po prostu zwykłych, prostych fanatyków. Fanów.

Dlatego za pierwszym razem wybrałem się tam w niewieścim stroju, aby nikt nic nie podejrzewał. Wstyd mi się przyznać, ale to było najbezpieczniejsze rozwiązanie. Niektóre kobiety były traktowane przez mężów bardzo surowo, dzięki czemu łatwo było wytłumaczyć pojawienie się kogoś w długiej sukni z jednolitym welonem na głowie i długą chustą, która pozwalała częściowo zakryć twarz. Parę kosmyków brązowych włosów zasłaniało mi widok. Nie przejąłem się tym zbytnio, nadworny fryzjer przecież nie widział się ze mną przed wyjściem. Wszystko przebiegło zgodnie z planem i zakupiłem pierwsze książki.

Potem chadzałem tam średnio raz na dwa długie tygodnie, aby znaleźć zajęcie na kolejne dni. Moje odzienie nie przypominało już intrygującej niewiasty. Preferowałem kapelusze słomkowe lub kaptury, aby nikt nie zwrócił na mnie szczególnej uwagi.

Ale wciąż, gdzieś z tyłu głowy towarzyszyło mi dziwaczne uczucie. Niepewność. Nigdy nie mogłem być sobą w mieście. Zawsze pozostawałem albo niezidentyfikowanym pasjonatem literatury, albo sławnym księciem, który to rzadko wyściubia nos z własnej sypialni i wychodzi do spragnionego kontaktu ludu klasy średniej. Podobnie nie szanuje też klasy wyższej, przynajmniej w ich mniemaniu, a co do tej najmniej liczącej się w hierarchii… Cóż, oni chyba woleli pozostawiać myśli samym sobie.

Za to między innymi ich szanowałem.

Inaczej czułem się, mogąc wyjść do lasu. Można powiedzieć, że tam właśnie się wychowałem, nie licząc oczywiście czterech ścian mojej obszernej sypialni, która służyła także za izbę nauk, gdyż ojciec nie chciał ryzykować, abym mógł mu w jakichś potencjalnych planach przeszkodzić poprzez wychodzenie do szkół.

Może to zabrzmieć dziko, nawet jak na kogoś, kto jeszcze nie przyjął wiary chrześcijańskiej. Nieszczególnie przejmowałem się obrzydliwymi plotkami na mój temat, lecz nie mogłem ich też prowokować. Do czego by to doprowadziło? Moi poddani przestaliby mi ufać, zbuntowaliby się, ja zaś straciłbym wszystko.

Nie byłem dobrym materiałem na króla. Poddani mieli władzę nade mną, a nie ja nad nimi. Nigdy nie lubiłem szczególnej uwagi z ich strony. Nie miałem nic przeciwko obowiązkom, ale na bogów, przecież trzeba mieć jeszcze trochę przyzwoitości w tych czasach!

Niestety w polityce jej brakło.

Mimo, że oficjalnie kraje nie walczyły ze sobą, wysyłały sobie pogróżki. A jeżeli doszło do konfliktu zbrojnego, oho, leciały iskry! Nawet nie przy samym starciu. Dwie strony musiały najpierw wyżyć się na sobie psychologicznie. Podkopać trochę fundamenty tych drugich. Zagrozić im odbiorem ważnych surowców. Czemu nie? W końcu każdy z nich chciał mieć władzę.

Mój interes leżał częściej wśród kart powieści lub na spokojnych polanach osadzonych pośrodku lasu, gdzie żaden dźwięk nie mógł zachwiać idealnej symbiozy, którą była natura. Wolałem powolne spacery, niż gnanie do domu bez możliwości złapania tchu. Nawet nigdy nie ćwiczyłem sprawności fizycznej!

Miałem szczęście, że mój dom opasały bezkresne pola i lasy, gdzie nikt nie śmiał wchodzić z obawy przed dzikimi zwierzętami. Nieraz rodzina, państwo już nie wierzyli w mój cudowny powrót, a ja jak gdyby nigdy nic pojawiałem się w progu przed północą, aby położyć się spać, wstać wcześnie rano, przegryźć coś i wrócić w teren.

Tam nie stacjonowali żadni ludzie, którzy mogliby mnie oceniać.

Słyszałem szum wiatru nad koronami drzew i skrzypienie mchu pod moimi nieraz bosymi stopami, dzięki czemu czułem się bezpieczny. Wydaję mi się, że nigdy nie byłem typem osoby towarzyskiej.

Ale to tylko przypuszczenia. Co jeżeli po prostu nigdy nie znalazłem osób odpowiednich na moje towarzystwo?

Nagle otrząsnąłem się z rozmyślań, które powoli schodziły na głupawy tor. _Po co mi przyjaciele? Jadę na dwór obcego państwa nie po to, aby zdobyć przyjaciół. Potrzebni mi sojusznicy. Muszę zachowywać się jak przykładny obywatel z dobrymi umiejętnościami dowodzącymi, szacunkiem i dobrym smakiem._

Mogłem wtedy pomyśleć, że sprawa załatwiona, jednak tak nie było. Nagle nawiedziły mnie te same smutek i desperacja, których sukcesywnie pozbywałem się przez kilka dni od pamiętnego załamania psychicznego na wilgotnej podłodze w łazience. Całe 5 dób wmawiania sobie, że jest się przewrażliwionym głupcem i nie powinno się przywiązywać wagi do pomówień w rodzaju prawdziwej miłości.

Tyle dni to wbrew pozorom wiele czasu, zwłaszcza, jak się jest osobą z trudnościami do zaśnięcia we własnym łóżku, a co dopiero głośnym pojeździe.

Zacisnąłem powieki, łapiąc oddech łapczywie. Powstrzymywałem łzy, które nieubłaganie cisnęły mi się do kącików oczu, chcąc ujrzeć światło dzienne z zapałem noworodka. Dziękowałem losowi, że mój ojciec aktualnie drzemał, inaczej najprawdopodobniej rozpocząłby jeden ze swoich monologów odnośnie tego, jak to znów go zawodzę.

Ponieważ rzecz jasna, robię to za każdym razem.

Ale nie, właściwie nie dziękowałem losowi za nic. To on wkroczył ze mną na pole bitwy i wciąż kierował w stronę mojego bijącego jak oszalałe serca celne ciosy. Pytanie tylko, który z kolei będzie tym śmiertelnym.

Nagle wóz zatrzymał się, a jakiś mężczyzna w średnim wieku zapukał przez szybę. Podczas gdy mój ojciec zmarszczył brwi i powoli wychodził z pojazdu, ja wyjrzałem za okno, aby zobaczyć, gdzie się znajdowaliśmy.

Krajobraz był przyjemny. Jedna, wąska uliczka ciągnęła się wśród drzew. Niekiedy po pięknych koronach dębów i buków pozostawały tylko łyse pieńki, jednak to okiełznywało nieco dziki krajobraz. Po ilości wyciętych cudów natury można było się domyślić, że nie znajdowaliśmy się więcej, niż paręnaście kilometrów od większego miasta, choć w oddali nie majaczyły jeszcze dźwięki i światła.

Czekała nas pewnie godzina lub dwie drogi do rzeczonego skupiska ludzi, a że w miarę orientowałem się w naszym położeniu na targanych przeze mnie aż z domu mapach, musiał to być już Kraków.

Chciałem odetchnąć z ulgą. Podróż ciasnym wozem nie należała do rzeczy najprzyjemniejszych. Jednakże, każdy dzień drogi pozostawał dla mnie błogosławieństwem. Gdy uświadomiłem sobie jak mało czasu zostało aż stanę u bram króla Polski, serce podeszło mi do gardła. Usiłowałem uspokoić oddech, lecz wszelkie starania były skazane na marne. Ojciec w najlepsze gawędził z człowiekiem za oknem karety, więc nie mógł zobaczyć mojego drobnego załamania ani mnie pocieszyć lub tym bardziej skarcić, co było do niego podobne.

Oczy zapiekły mnie od nagłych łez, ściekających wściekle po policzkach na drogi strój, niby sztylety, przeszywające moją skórę. Jęknąłem. Nie. Nie mogłem jechać dalej. Po prostu nie potrafiłem. Choćbym miał użyć wszystkich swoich sił, nie ruszyłbym dalej rozklekotanym wozem na to ukartowane wydarzenie, którego celem było chyba tylko ostateczne dobicie przyszłego króla Litwy.

Wyobraziłem sobie zawiedziony, wściekły wzrok ojca. Natychmiast jęknąłem cicho, automatycznie zasłaniając uszy przed czekającymi mnie krzykami. Owszem, byłem nieco zbyt sugestywną osobą. Jednak też władałem jedną z tych nieprzyjemnych cech, a mianowicie impulsywnością. Choć nie kłóciłem się zażarcie, często zdarzało mi się podejmować decyzje zbyt pochopnie, zwłaszcza pod wpływem silnych emocji.

Chwyciłem za drzwiczki od mojej strony, naprzeciwległe do tych, za którymi rozmawiał mój ojczulek. Otworzyłem je gwałtownie, jednym szybkim ruchem i wyskoczyłem z powozu. Mój umysł i zdrowy rozsądek zostały zagłuszone poprzez dudnienie rozszalałego serca. Rozejrzałem się automatycznie, powodując zniszczenie układanej jeszcze rano, podczas krótkiego postoju, perfekcyjnej fryzury. Długa drużka nie rozwidlała się w zasięgu mojego punktu widzenia. Gdybym nią biegł, słudzy w karetach szybko by mnie dogonili. Zwłaszcza, że nigdy nie grzeszyłem zbyt dobrą kondycją fizyczną.

Cóż mi więc pozostawało? W desperacji wbiegłem między drzewa, potykając się o co większe konary, jednak wciąż podnosząc za każdym razem. Za plecami słyszałem podniesione głosy wyrażające niemałą dezaprobatę (oczywiście delikatnie ujmując).

Mogłem mieć szaleństwo w oczach, nie zaprzeczę. Jeszcze nigdy nie pędziłem tak przed siebie, przebierając nogami i wypluwając sobie resztki płuc. Biegłem przez nieokreśloną ilość czasu, a zatrzymałem się dopiero, gdy byłem pewien, że nie słyszę już nikogo za plecami.

Nawet nie odwróciłem się, aby sprawdzić, czy ścieżka dla powozów takich, jak ten mojego ojca jeszcze prześwituje wśród drzew. To oczywiste, że już dawno oddaliłem się od niej na tyle, aby pozostała tylko złym wspomnieniem. Myślę jednak, że byłem wtedy zbyt zaaferowany, aby zawracać sobie głowę takową drobnostką, zważywszy na to, że ledwo łapałem oddech i kręciło mi się w głowie.

Z przekonaniem, że mój koniec jest bliski, opadłem na ziemię pod jakiś krzak, którego nie byłem w stanie określić i usiłowałem się uspokoić.

Najszybciej chyba odpędziłem wzrokowe niedogodności, ponieważ po paru sekundach mogłem już widzieć świat w perspektywie całkiem normalnej, zamiast tej wirującej oraz zamazującej się w niektórych miejscach.

Podniosłem się do pozycji półsiedzącej z zamiarem poprawienia oddechu wraz z tętnem i ruszenia dalej w którymś z kierunków, jaki bym obrał. Nieszczególnie się na tym znałem. Miałem wiedzę jedynie z grubych ksiąg historycznych, powieści i lekcji geografii, więc postanowiłem odłożyć to na później. Najpierw musiałem zacząć myśleć trzeźwo.

Skuliłem się pod krzakiem, jednocześnie stając się coraz bardziej umorusany brązowo-szarym podłożem. W rozczochranych włosach znalazły się pojedyncze, zielonkawe listki. Czekałem na jakiś nieokreślony incydent, który powie mi, co mam dalej zrobić. Jakikolwiek.

Los chciał, abym nie musiał czekać szczególnie długo. Nie minęło 10 minut, a usłyszałem stukot kopyt. Przez chwilę myślałem, że to słudzy mojego ojca, jednak w porę zorientowałem się, że dźwięk pochodzi z drugiej strony, więc nie miałem się czego obawiać. Wrażenie niejakiego spokoju zniknęło tak szybko, jak tylko się pojawiło, gdyż koń morderczy tempem zbliżał się do mnie.

Jedyne co mogło mnie pocieszyć to fakt, że był to z pewnością jeden wierzchowiec, ponieważ stukot wydawał się raczej pojedynczy. To jednak nie poprawiło mi humoru. Usiłowałem wstać, ale nogi zaplątały mi się o pędy krzewu, pod którym się znajdowałem. Runąłem na ziemię po raz kolejny, lecz kilka sekund później zastygłem bez ruchu.

Zobaczyłem ogromnego zwierza przeskakującego nade mną. Stworzenie pojawiło się znikąd i zasłoniło mi już stłumione koronami drzew słońce. Całe życie momentalnie przeleciało mi za kurczowo zaciśniętymi powiekami. Przycisnąłem głowę do piersi i zakryłem ją ramionami, czekając na nieuniknione, jednak ku memu zdziwieniu…

Dalej żyłem.

Rumak zatrzymał się parę metrów dalej z okrzykiem prowadzącego go jeźdźca. Męska sylwetka zeskoczyła ze zwierzęcia, jednak nie przywiązałem do niego zbyt wielkiej uwagi.

Zacząłem cicho szlochać, jednocześnie ze szczęścia, a tym samym w przebrzydłej rozpaczy nad swoją parszywą egzystencją oraz złośliwością losu. Teraz miałem cały umorusany wrócić do ojca na kolanach? W życiu! Prędzej zostałbym w tym wilgotnym lesie aż po śmierć na przeziębienie, niż wypełznął do kogoś, kto śmiał się nazywać moim ojcem, jednocześnie ani razu nie mówiąc mi tak banalnego w stosunku do dziecka wyznania jak „kocham cię".

Tak naprawdę nigdy od nikogo nie usłyszałem tych dwóch magicznych słów. Nikt nigdy nie uświadomił mi, że cokolwiek dla niego znaczę. Przywykłem do bycia bezwartościowym.

Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że ktoś mną potrząsa i to nieszczególnie lekko.

– Hej, wszystko w porządku? – mówił dość głośno blondyn. – Nic się nie stało? Co tu robisz? Zazwyczaj nie przychodzi tu wielu ludzi, do miasta sporo kilometrów, niektórzy jeźdźcy zapuszczają się tak daleko, ale to nie jest zbyt dobry pomysł, sam widzisz. Chociaż zazwyczaj chodzi o wilki. Nie o zbłąkanych turystów – zmarszczył nos i bezceremonialnie przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej do mojego drżącego ciała.

Mężczyzna był dość rozemocjonowany, w końcu o mało przed chwilą nie zabił człowieka. Natłok słów nieco mnie otępił, jednak przestałem płakać. Zacząłem przyglądać się zielonookiemu ze szczerym zainteresowaniem.

Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że nikt wcześniej faktycznie nie przywiązał do mnie tyle uwagi, co ten nieznajomy na środku lasu.

Miał na sobie prosty, polski mundur w kolorze khaki z naszytą biało-czerwoną flagą na ramieniu. Włosy blondyna sięgały do ramion i były lekko rozwiane przez wiatr podczas wcześniejszej jazdy, jednak mimo wszystko, przedstawiały się tysiąc razy lepiej, niż moje.

Zdałem sobie z tego sprawę parę sekund później, podniosłem się chwiejnie i z tą niedorzeczną potrzebą wyglądania schludnie począłem otrzepywać się z brudu, pyłu i ziemi, a jednocześnie poprawiać włosy, z których spadały listki, jednak nie wszystkie.

Skutkiem było najwyżej zdobienie z siebie pośmiewiska, ponieważ mój stan zbytnio się nie zmienił, drogie ubrania należało wyrzucić, a fryzurę radykalnie poprawić, nie mówiąc już o gruntownej kąpieli.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się tylko i wystawił rękę w moim kierunku.

– Jestem Feliks – przywitał się uprzejmie. Zdawał się mieć lepszy humor, od kiedy wydawało się, że nic szczególnego mi się nie stało.

Wpatrywałem się w niego chwilę zdziwiony. Wypadało oczywiście coś powiedzieć, zwłaszcza, że jeździec był na tyle miły i przywiązał uwagę do śmiecia mojego pokroju, który w rozpaczy łkał pod jakimś krzewem.

Niepewnie uścisnąłem rękę Feliksa. On odwzajemnił to z ogromną siłą i entuzjazmem.

– Toris – mruknąłem pod nosem, nieco zmieszany. Wciąż kręciło mi się w głowie z powodu wyobrażenia sobie nagłej śmierci w polskim lesie.

– Miło mi cię poznać, Toris! – wreszcie puścił moją dłoń, jednak nie przestał się nieco nachalnie uśmiechać. – Co tu robisz?

Zawahałem się. Nie powinienem był wtajemniczać nikogo w moją aktualną sytuację, mogłoby się to jedynie źle skończyć. Z moich ust wydobyło się niezgrabne kłamstwo.

– Jestem… Przejazdem.

Blondyn zaśmiał się dźwięcznie, myśląc, że to najzwyczajniejszy w świecie dowcip. Nikt nie bywał tam „przejazdem". Mogłem to łatwo wywnioskować. Chwila, czy on mówił przedtem coś o wilkach?

– Czyli nie chcesz, żeby cię gdzieś podwieźć?

– Myślę, że nie. Uczono mnie, abym nie zapuszczał się nigdzie z obcymi – obstawałem twardo przy edukacyjnych bzdurach.

Feliks nachylił się do mnie, tak blisko, aż poczułem jego zapach. Woń była delikatna, mieszanina polskich przekąsek, soli, dopiero co wydobytych na farmie warzyw i wódki. Ta ostatnia była raczej delikatna. Mogła dodawać osobie blondyna nieco pikanterii.

Mężczyzna musiał stanąć na palcach, aby niemal dotykać ustami płatka mojego ucha i szepnął.

– Nie mam zamiaru cię przecież porwać – zachichotał. – Zaproponowałem tylko podrzucenie do miasta. To kawał drogi.

– Myślę, że zrezygnuję – wykonałem przeczący ruch głową i oparłem rękę na drzewie, starając się odsunąć od mężczyzny, który naruszył moją strefę osobistą. Równocześnie rozpaczliwie hamowałem własne odruchy, czyli dosłownie starałem się odpędzić krew z piekących policzków, jednak moja słaba wola znów poległa i nic nie poradziła na powolne rozkwitanie szkarłatnego koloru na mojej twarzy. Zbeształem się w myślach.

Feliks wzruszył ramionami.

– Jeżeli masz jakiś sposób na wilki… – podsumował i wycofał się do własnego rumaka, który oddalił się o parę metrów.

Wilki? Miałem zostać tam sam na sam z tymi potwornymi stworzeniami, które były gotowe rozszarpać mnie na strzępy? Wyobraziłem sobie śnieżnobiałe kły brunatnych stworzeni na czterech nogach. Już zdecydowanie wystarczało mi zagrożeń życia na tamtejszy dzień.

– F-feliks! Zaczekaj! – zerwałem się z miejsca. – Nie chcę zostawać tu sam.


	3. Niepewność

Trochę czasu upłynęło, od kiedy dodałam ostatni rozdział, a ten został stworzony również jakiś czas temu i z niewiadomych przyczyn wciąż pozostawał w wersjach roboczych. Niemniej, miłego czytania :)

* * *

Minęło parę godzin, nim zbliżyliśmy się do okolic miasta Krakowa.

Już z początku zorientowałem się, że przejażdżka z blondynem nie będzie należała do najprzyjemniejszych zajęć, jakich doświadczyłem podczas wielu lat nauki poskramiania pięknego zwierzęcia, którym był oczywiście koń. Zawsze potrafiłem znaleźć w sobie dużo podziwu na jeźdźców lub samych wierzchowców, dlatego właśnie również zdecydowałem się na naukę tej dziedziny, mimo że w sportach nie czułem się najlepiej.

Feliks sprawiał wrażenie doświadczonego w tej profesji, jednak jego nieprzewidywalny charakter dawał się we znaki już na pierwszy rzut oka. Wyboista droga wśród drzew również mogła się do tego przyczynić. Osobiście zawsze preferowałem proste, wygładzone przestrzenie i powolne tempo stępu. Wydawał się on dla mnie zjawiskiem wdzięcznym i ułożonym, idealnym dla wysoko postawionego księcia, którym miałem się okazje poczuć choćby podczas tych paru chwil.

Prawdziwym księciem.

Tak w końcu przystoi ludziom szlachetnie urodzonym, jak kiedyś zauważył mój ojciec. Byłem niezmiernie radosny, że choć raz udało mi się sprawić, iż on faktycznie był ze mnie dumny. Parę sekund później oczywiście dodał, że prawdziwy mężczyzna powinien posiąść umiejętności jazdy wszelkiej, która chociażby przyda mu się za czasów krwawych wojen, bynajmniej nie do ucieczki.

Jednak, wracając do sedna sprawy, polski młodzieniec nie przypodobał sobie nawet znormalizowanego galopu. Od razu wybrał szalony cwał, nie przejmując się, co przerażony mogłem mógł o tym naprawdę sądzić. Pewnie nawet nie miałbym nic do powiedzenia w tej kwestii. Objąłem swojego towarzysza mocno w pasie, choć czułem się przy tym niezręcznie, jednak wolałem nieprzyjemne poczucie zmieszania od jeszcze gorszego doświadczenia, czym było spadanie z rozpędzonego wierzchowca w środku lasu.

Także, dobrnęliśmy do miasta Krakowa, jak już wspomniałem powyżej. Chodź droga była wyboista, a chłopak, którego spotkałem dość ekscentrycznie ujeżdżał swojego rumaka, faktycznie wreszcie znaleźliśmy się w obszarach niedalekich od pierwszych hat.

Zastanawiałem się, gdzie Feliks będzie chciał mnie zostawić. W końcu ukazałem mu tylko skrawek informacji, czym było własne imię oraz niepoważna wymówka brzmiąca "jestem przejazdem". Jednak blondyn zdecydował się nie zawiadamiać mnie o swoich planach i zmyślnie okrążył domostwa zwykłego, prostego ludu, po czym znalazł się w bogatszej części miasta.

Pognał bez słowa w stronę zamku, gdzie wjechał do stajni, której używali ludzie pokroju królów i książąt. Zdecydowanie się tego nie spodziewałem. Z kim mogłem mieć do czynienia? Opcji było bardzo wiele. Od najbardziej szokujących, niewygodnych po te, które nie mogły wyrządzić mi większej szkody, jak choćby pracownik tamtejszego skupiska koni lub człowiek wysłany na polowanie.

Wreszcie zatrzymaliśmy się przy jednym z boksów. Byłem w niemym szoku, więc chłopak pomógł mi zejść z konia.

Minęło parę sekund, gdy wreszcie zdecydowałem się odezwać.

\- Mógłbyś... Nie mówić nikomu, że przywiozłeś tutaj zgubionego podróżnika? - zapytałem cicho, trzymając się wersji wydarzeń, która najbardziej mi odpowiadała.

Feliks wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jeżeli widzisz tutaj jakiegoś podróżnika...

Zdziwiłem się, a nawet zmarszczyłem brwi.

\- Słucham?

Wyczuwałem w jego głosie przyszłą groźbę manipulacji, choć nie mogłem mieć pewności. Wcześniej chłopak wywarł na mnie dobre wrażenie i nie mogłem z góry osądzać go o odpowiedzialność za wszelkie moje lęki, których w tamtym momencie nie było wcale mało. Już sam fakt, że nie czułem się bezpieczny w tamtym mieście przysparzał mi kolejnych przypływów paranoi. Wszędzie mógł czaić się mój ojciec z zamiarem zniszczenia mojego własnego życia poprzez ten destrukcyjny akt wymuszonego małżeństwa.

Blondyn otworzył bramkę boksu i wprowadził konia do środka, znikając razem z nim. Chciałem również tam wejść, ponieważ głupio czułem się, czekając w niepewności na czymś, co można było nazwać korytarzem. Jednak nie chciałem zachować się nieuprzejmie, w końcu inaczej mnie wychowano. Nie ruszyłem się nawet o krok, gdy Feliks oporządzał konia przez kilka minut, po czym wreszcie wyszedł i zatrzasnął drzwiczki.

\- Toris, nie musisz mnie okłamywać. Jesteśmy sobie równi, niczym dwóch nieznajomych w stajni, którymi właśnie jesteśmy - zaśmiał się dźwięcznie. - Widzę, że przed czymś uciekasz. Nawet nie musisz mi mówić, przed czym, bo przecież co mi do tego, prawda?

Pokiwałem głową niepewnie, wciąż nie za bardzo wiedząc, jak sformułować odpowiedź.

\- Ja... - zająknąłem się. - Złapię najbliższy transport za granicę. Tylko proszę, nie mów nikomu, że tutaj byłem.

\- Masz pieniądze?

\- Pieniądze? - powtórzyłem za nim, niczym kolorowy ptak w klatce.

\- Transport trzeba czymś opłacić - uśmiechnął się, tłumacząc.

Automatycznie moje ręce powędrowały do kieszeni, jednak one wciąż pozostawały puste. Nawet nie powinienem się łudzić. Książęta zazwyczaj nie nosili ze sobą środków na wydatki. Robiła to za nich zaufana służba lub zarządzał tym w jakiś sposób król. Moje osobiste fundusze zostały w bagażach oraz na Litwie.

\- Oczywiście, że trzeba - westchnąłem ze smutkiem, nie wierząc w ironię wydarzeń. Wreszcie znalazłem się w mieście, w którym chciałem tyle zobaczyć i jedyna rzecz, o jakiej aktualnie myślałem to plan szybkiej ucieczki.

\- Chodź, Toris - blondyn wziął mnie pod ramię i zaprowadził w kierunku schodów. Nie wyglądał na takiego, który oczekuje, aby jakikolwiek jego pomysł został zatwierdzony. Po prostu działał. - Nie chcesz, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział, że jesteś w Krakowie? Dobrze. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż nikt się nie zorientuje, ale ja cię nie wydam. Najpierw musisz się umyć, ponieważ wyglądasz jak chodzące nieszczęście. Pójdziemy do mojej komnaty. Weźmiesz sobie coś z szafy do ubrania. Nie do twarzy ci w brudzie.

Chłopak był szczery. Żadne z jego dalszych postanowień nie było wypowiedziane głosem wahającym się, niepewnym. Jego plan powstał, ot tak. Jak gdyby konsekwencje czynów nie istniały, a każdy brał przybłąkanych uciekinierów do własnego domu.

Jedno zdanie zaciekawiło mnie szczególnie, choć wszystkie były niesamowicie wspaniałomyślne. Mianowicie wspomnienie osobistej komnaty. Musiał być to człowiek bardzo bogaty lub ważny dla państwa, ewentualnie ktoś mojego pokroju, czyli szlachetnie urodzony nieszczęśnik. Zastanowiło mnie to. Nie powinienem wdawać się nawet w rozmowy z kimś podobnego typu. Przed takimi właśnie uciekałem. Jednak póki on nie znał mojej tożsamości, opcja spokojnego wykąpania się w niewiedzy przed resztą społeczeństwo odnośnie mojego pobytu w zamku wyglądała nazbyt przekonująco.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytałem. - Masz własną komnatę. Nie chcę być nachalny, ale...

\- To nie bądź - stwierdził Feliks z dość neutralnym wyrazem twarzy. Nie był zły. Co naprawdę działo się wewnątrz jego umysłu, wciąż pozostawało dla mnie zagadką. - Rozumiesz, ja nie mam pojęcia, kim jesteś. Ani przed czym chcesz się schować. Skąd się wziąłeś pośrodku lasu. Ale nie pytam. Też mógłbyś sobie darować. Przynajmniej na razie. Dopóki sam nie zdradzisz mi swoich sekretów.

Przytaknąłem niechętnie na znak uszanowania dla jego słów, choć nie rozumiałem chęci blondyna do równie zaciekłego utajniania informacji o sobie. Byliśmy na jego terenie. W zamku, gdzie najwidoczniej pełnił znaczącą rolę i każdy potencjalny przechodzień umiałby go rozpoznać po krótkim opisie cech widocznych gołym okiem.

Być może chciał, abyśmy pozostali równi? Cóż, nie miałem szczególnej sposobności, aby w tamtym momencie oddawać się rozmyślaniom.

Razem przemknęliśmy z Feliksem przez schody mało uczęszczane, jak to on je sam nazwał, używane tylko i wyłącznie okazjonalnie poprzez wieloletnią służbę, jaka znała każde sekretne drzwi oraz skróty. Przejście było słabo oświetlone i przeszedł mnie dreszcz, kiedy w pewnym momencie nie mogłem spostrzec niczego wokół siebie. Jednak wciąż czułem mocny chwyt ramienia towarzysza, więc szedłem spokojnie, póki nie znaleźliśmy się w wielkiej, bogato urządzonej sypialni.

\- Zdziwiony? - zapytał Polak, siadając na łóżku z impetem. Parę poduszek podskoczyło.

\- Ani trochę - powiedziałem szczerze, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu potencjalnego zagrożenia.

\- Wciąż mnie zaskakujesz - zachichotał. Odchylił się odrobinę i wskazał na pomieszczenie za rogiem. - Tam będziesz mógł się doprowadzić do porządku. To moje osobiste pomieszczenie, więc nikt ci nie przeszkodzi. A ja w międzyczasie znajdę ubrania, które mogłyby na ciebie pasować. Jesteś w końcu trochę wyższy ode mnie.

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, jednak szybko zniknąłem za ścianą, aby móc oczyścić się z mułu i ziemi po nieoczekiwanej wizyty w lesie. Otworzyłem drzwi do mniejszego pomieszczenia i zawołałem jeszcze.

\- Dziękuję, Feliks!


End file.
